Simpsons Sex Story
by SimpsonsFanFics
Summary: A Simpsons sex story. Simple.


Marge Simpson loved sex. Unfortunately, her partner Homer, didn't. Every night he would go to Moe's tavern, and drink himself to sleep, leaving his horny wife at home. Marge would masturbate for hours when the kids were at school, but her vibrator simply didn't pleasure her enough. She needed some attention. However, the only attention she got was from the other male in her house: Bart. She noticed him eyeing up her breasts, and, just for fun, had begun to wear tighter dresses, just for him. She loved the feeling of someone checking her out. She felt attractive again. However, this bit of fun had become something more. Marge had been checking out Bart in return. He's begun to grow some muscles, and one morning after a shower, when she was wearing a dressing gown, she noticed a boner in Bart's pants. This particular morning had been especially frustrating. In a desperate attempt to have some sex, she decided to wake Homer up with a morning blowjob. She's begun to lick his balls, but when this didn't work, she deep-throated him. This woke Homer up but instead of being aroused, he just pushed Marge away and rolled over. Marge was desperate for some attention, so she pulled the neck of the gown down to reveal a very skimpy bra for Bart to gaze at. Just to play a bit with him, she dropped a spoon, and bent down to pick it up, revealing a bare ass. She licked the tip of the spoon, and winked. Bart was so excited by this performance that he had to excuse himself upstairs to masturbate. Marge knew exactly what he was doing. After saying goodbye to Homer and Lisa as they left (explaining that Bart was sick), she followed him after a couple of minutes. She pressed her ear to the bathroom door, and could hear the shower running, accompanied by the sound of fapping and grunting. She began to get wet, and lick her lips. She thought of Homer, and the last time she had had sex. In a wild moment of horniness, she opened the door and pulled back the shower curtain. She saw her only son furiously jacking off, until he saw her.

"Mom! What the hell are you doing!"

"I was going to tell you to go to school, sweetie", said Marge, seeing his huge dick and smiling, "but I see you've got bigger problems".

"I like the way you think, Mom", chuckled Bart, licking his lips. He hadn't missed his Mom's little performances, and knew that Homer hadn't been treating her right.

"You wanna take this to the bedroom?"

Bart nodded immediately, and followed his mom's big swaying ass into her bedroom.

"Lay on the bed, Bart, Mommy knows what to do." With this, she began the same technique she used on Homer, licking his balls to start, before forcing his whole cock down her mouth. Bart had to try his hardest not to cum. Marge then switched to a handjob, pumping her hand up and down his dick, making sure her tits bounced while she did it. Bart was in heaven. After a while, Marge needed to be fucked. Knowing that Bart was a virgin, she decided to ride him cowgirl. All Bart had to do was lay back and enjoy the sight of him Mom bouncing up and down on his dick, with her big tits bouncing up and down. Marge, meanwhile, was enjoying it as much as Bart. It had been so long since she'd had any proper dick, and Bart's felt amazing. She turned round to face the other way, so that Bart had a nice view of her ass. When she did this, Bart saw her tight asshole. He saw how much his much his Mom was enjoying this, and started to take control. He threw his Mom onto her back on the bed, and positioned his dick near her asshole. He slowly entered his Mom's tight, virgin asshole.

"Sweetie, go gentle. Mommy's a virgin in there", whispered Marge. Secretly though, she'd been trying to get Homer to do anal for ages. Bart slowly pushed his whole dick in, before beginning to thrust harder and harder. Marge fought through the pain, until she got used to it. It was all too much. Bart was so close, and when his Mom's cum reached his dick, he couldn't help himself. He quickly pulled out, and unleashed his hot cum all over his Mom's boobs and face. Marge smiled, licked some of the cum off her tits, and winked.

"We can do this all day."


End file.
